His Pawn
by Aquen
Summary: She was his piece, merely a piece, and he was the player.


_Random idea I thought of... randomly... the thought of Echo wanting to be more than just Vincent's pawn seems like something she would think, if she didn't regulate her thoughts and feelings to nothing more than observing but... eh, I just wrote it, it's short and nothing much but ah well xD_

_Echo needs more love~_

_**Spoilers****: Chapter 15**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts**_

* * *

The chess set was on the table, merely a few feet from the couch, Echo's gaze was fastened on it, even as Vincent tilted her head up to press his lips against her neck Echo's gaze remained on the chess set. On the pieces.

Vincent touched his fingers against the curves of Echo's neck, tracing them down to her collar bone. She sat in his lap, her hair still damp, water sliding from her hair and dampening the shirt she wore, the only thing she wore.

"I'll do as you wish…" Echo's voice was monotone, dead and lifeless, replying to her masters earlier question.

Vincent's lips twisted into a smile. "Perfect." He purred pressing a cheek near Echo's neck. "Listen Echo," Vincent looped his arm around Echo's waist drawing her closer to him, whispering into her ear. "I need you to bring the young Miss Rainsworth to me."

"Yes, Master Vincent." Echo replied Vincent's eyes narrowed in pleasure, his smile widening.

"The Knight must be trapped."

The chess board was laid out as if in the middle of play. The black and white chess pieces stood on the board, awaiting the orders from the player to move, waiting to be moved.

Black and white, dark and light, checkered blocks allowing limited choices to be made.

But not when Vincent played, possibilities were opened; he not only controlled his own pieces but bent the will of others to fit his. No one played against him but himself. He was a master of the game.

Vincent noticed Echo's gaze had drifted and followed her line of sight, seeing the chess board. He chuckled, pressing his fingers against her side, drawing her attention back to him.

"We must finish the chess game, mustn't we?"

"Yes."

His touch was strange, the way he held her was strange, Echo did not like it. Did she have to play this game? Did she have to be a participant in the game of Vincent's chess?

Her eyes slipped back to the chess board, looking over the pieces laid out. To Vincent which piece was she?

Nothing important. A toy, a tool.

A pawn.

She was sure she was a pawn. His pawn, to be used, nothing special, the underlings, the sacrifices, their moves the most limited, the quickest to be disposed of.

"We must hurry then." Vincent unwrapped his arm from her waist and slid his hand down her leg. "If we wish to succeed."

Vincent leaned forward, still using one hand to press on Echo's leg while the other remained around her throat. He spread his legs apart allowing Echo to slip down onto the ground, her legs crumpling as she sat on the floor between his legs, letting his hand slid off her leg.

"The game must be completed."

Echo nodded, Vincent slowly drew his hand from her neck, his touch lingering. Echo stood up padding forward to get her cloths, she felt Vincent's gaze remain on her as she drew on the material.

She was in his control. His pawn.

Echo once again glanced at the chess board, looking at both the white and dark pawns. She would be a dark pawn; the white pawn was just too pure, too innocent to untainted. And she was sure she didn't deserve to have such whiteness.

She was the black pawn then.

Did she have any chance of becoming a queen?

She stopped suddenly, the thought swirling around in her mind. A queen? Pawns were not only used but were protected as well, on the off chance that they may be used to get a queen…

But no, this was not how she was supposed to be thinking. These were thoughts Vincent would not be happy with. Echo pushed the thought from her mind; she had no time to entertain ideas of fantasy, which was not how she thought. That was not how she should think.

Before Vincent could ask why she has stopped getting dressed Echo continued, the thought of becoming a queen never entering her mind again.

She was a pawn. She was his pawn.

She would complete the game.

* * *

_Hmmm... only OK, but it's fine for a spur of the moment fanfic... I need to come up with better ideas... hmm..._


End file.
